


Kink

by fanfic814



Series: Dirty Secrets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a dirty little secret.  He wanted to be tied up, spanked, and fucked senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

Dean had a dirty little secret.  He wanted to be tied up, spanked, and fucked senseless.

He'd always had some kinky fantasies, but ever since they had tracked a vampire through that BDSM club, he couldn't stop thinking about it.    Since they'd moved into the bunker, he'd been spending a lot more time jerking off to those thoughts in his head, fingers shoved deep up his ass.  It had become an obsession.  The idea of handing over control for once in his life was incredibly appealing.

He was in the midst of yet another marathon session that afternoon when a gust of wind jarred him from his thoughts.

"Hello Dean," Cas said, looking at him curiously.

" _Fuck_ , Cas!" Dean yelled, quickly covering himself with his sheet. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I apologize.  I heard you crying 'Oh God' over and over.  I thought you were praying.  Thought I might be of some assistance.  I see that I may have been mistaken."

"Y'think?" Dean exclaimed. Cas was still looking at him in the most disconcerting way and Dean pulled the sheet up to his chin. "Can you please go?"

Cas squinted and cocked his head at him in the way he did when something confused him.  He walked over to the bed and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead.  Dean saw a brief flash of blue light and then Cas was walking away, looking more confused than ever.

Dean shook his head and stood, quickly throwing his clothes back on. He curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed and lay there, embarrassment burning a hole in his stomach.  He waited nearly an hour before venturing downstairs, hoping Cas would be gone.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, looking up from his book.  Dean took a quick look around the library and was relieved to see they were alone.

"Hey.  Whatcha doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm researching that restless spirit, remember?  The job we're working on?  In Kansas City?" Sam rolled his eyes.  "Maybe you'd remember if you weren't spending so much time in your room lately."  Though he said it jokingly, Dean knew there was a bit of truth to it.

"Sorry," Dean grimaced.  "What can I do?"

"Nothing really.  I'm going to have to go into the local library to dig I think.  It's four hours away, which sucks."

Dean nodded.  "Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, it's okay.  I'll go after I eat.  Might be home late though," Sam said.  He headed off to the kitchen, returning with a salad for himself, and a sandwich for Dean.

"Thanks, Sam," Dean said, taking a bite.  "Can I use your computer for a bit?"

"Knock yourself out," Sam said, sliding the laptop across the table.

Dean checked his email, then quickly popped up the website for the BDSM club, nervously looking over to be sure Sam wasn't watching.  He closed it quickly, then passed the computer back.

"Hey, what was Cas here for earlier?  He came downstairs mumbling that he needed to do some research or something and he just disappeared.  He was acting all weird."

"Uh, no idea, Sam," Dean shrugged.   _Research? What the fuck, Cas?_  "You know Cas. Don't know what he's talking about half the time."

"Hmm," Sam nodded, "Oh well. Guess i'd better head out.  God only knows how long I'll be there. I'll be late, so don't wait up."

Dean nodded a goodbye with his mouth full, as Sam grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

Dean wished Sam didn't have to take the Impala but it  _was_  four hours away.  He'd just take a cab to the club tonight if he had to.  All he knew was he needed to get this out of his system so he could go back to normal. He was becoming obsessed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean had the cab drop him off a block from the club. He just couldn't bear to tell the driver to drop him off at 'Kink', so he'd walked the rest of the way.

His eyes darted around nervously before opening the door and stepping inside, paranoid that someone he knew would see him.  The club was overwhelmingly dark as he remembered it, the low lighting combined with the dark red and black walls and decor made everything seem both sexy and slightly ominous.  He had a brief moment of 'oh god I'm in over my head' as he watched someone hanging from suspension hooks in the back corner, and he turned away, looking for something a little less hardcore.

He walked past various people lashed to racks and crosses, bent over spanking benches... this was a little more his speed. He glanced around nonchalantly, looking for someone else who might be interested. As he scanned the room, he turned around and was suddenly nose-to-nose with Castiel.

"Hello Dean," the familiar raspy voice said.  Cas straightened his tie nonchalantly. 

"What the actual  _fuck_ , Cas?" Dean exclaimed. "Did you follow me here?"

"No.  When you weren't at home, I just had a feeling you might be here."  

"What?  How?  Wait, what did you to to me earlier?" Dean said, remembering the blue light on his forehead.

"I read your thoughts.  For your own good.  You've been slacking off lately.  You haven't been thinking straight. It's not like you, Dean."

"Cas..." Dean was raging, but he spoke as calmly as possible.  "Reading peoples' thoughts falls under the 'personal space' category.  Hell, it's even worse when you're in their personal _head_ space!"

"I'm sorry.  Still, I can't let you do this."

"The hell you can't!" Dean yelled.

"Dean," Cas said calmly.  "With all the people who want you dead, all the monsters and demons out there, do you really think it's wise to let someone tie you up?  What if the person you choose happens to be a demon?"

"C'mon, that's not gonna happen, Cas!  Look, I'm human and I have needs.  You can't stop me from doing it.  You can't babysit me 24/7."

Cas nodded.  "I realize that.  And frankly, I think your needs should be tended to.  Your desires are obviously distracting you from your work."

"Alright then.  Thanks, Cas.  Good talk.  See ya later."

"However," Cas continued. "I also cannot let a stranger restrain you.  It's too dangerous.  So from now on, I'll take care of your needs."

Dean laughed out loud.  "No offense Cas, but uh, I don't think you're qualified for what I need here."

"Really?"  Cas pulled a string of anal beads and a rhinestone-studded lilac-colored collar out of his pocket.

Dean looked at him, disbelieving.  "Shit, Cas," he muttered.

"Tonight you call me 'sir'," Cas commanded, "And you wear this until I say otherwise."  He reached over and fastened the collar around Dean's neck, then produced a leash from his trenchcoat and clipped it to the ring in front.  "Are we clear?"

Dean's mind was reeling but he managed a strangled  "Cas, I..."

Cas jerked the leash firmly.

"Y...yes sir."

Cas smirked. "Good boy.  Now let's lay down some rules.  It's simple. You obey me.  If you don't, I will take you over my knee and spank you in front of all these people, understood?"

"Y...yes sir."

"Would you like to choose a safe word?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded nervously. "Impala," he said quickly.

Cas nodded briskly.  "Good.  Now get naked."

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed.  

"Excuse me?  You call me  _sir_.  And you do what i say, remember? Do I need to gag you?"

"N...no sir," Dean said quickly.

"Drop your pants and come here," Cas demanded.

Dean whimpered and slowly let his pants fall to the ground.

"Underwear too," Cas instructed.

Dean let out a huff and slid them down, then stepped closer to Cas.

Cas grabbed his leash and pulled him down, bending him over his knee.  "I don't like punishing you, baby.  But it's the only way you're going to learn," he said softly before delivering two good whacks across his ass with his hand.

Dean stood, reeling from the pain for a minute.

"Now.  Finish getting undressed," Cas commanded.

Dean slid his shirt off over his head and stood there anxiously.

"Good boy," Cas whispered.  "Look at all the people looking at you, baby.  Just staring at that beautiful body of yours..."

Until then, he had been able to somewhat ignore the fact that there were other people there.  Dean's entire body flushed red and he looked down, unable to look any of them in the eye.

"I  _said_ , look," Cas said roughly. "You'll be spanked again later for your disobedience."

Dean whimpered and looked up, fighting the urge to cover himself for he knew Cas would just make him uncover himself anyway. A few people had gathered around to watch the scene in front of them, and a few were eyeing Dean hungrily.

"You like being watched, baby?"

"N...no sir."

"Really?  Your dick says otherwise," Cas smirked.

Dean looked down at his now-hardened cock and sighed.   _Traitor_.

"Since you like being watched so much, I think you should put on a little show for these people."  Cas pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and handed it to him.  "I want you to stroke yourself.  Watch the crowd and jerk off for them.  But if you come, I'm going to spank you again.  You don't come tonight until I say you can, understood?"

Dean felt his face burning red in both embarrassment and anger.  _Who the fuck does Cas think he is?  I'm already naked in front of these people, and he wants me to jerk off for them?  And how the hell am i supposed to touch myself and not come?  Why the hell am I so turned on?_

"Do it  _now_ , or I'll add more spankings," Cas said firmly.

Dean huffed and poured the lube into his hand, then nervously began stroking himself. He glanced back at Cas with fearful eyes and Cas suddenly softened.  "Hey," he said quietly. "Do you need to safeword?"

Dean shook his head 'no' and took a deep breath.

"Then continue."

Dean defiantly looked out at the crowd of people and began jerking off harder now, driven by anger and humiliation. _I'm pissed and yet still really turned on by this.  Something is seriously wrong with me,_ he thought.

Just as he was getting close, Cas abruptly said, "That's enough."  Dean didn't know whether to scream in frustration or to be thankful he stopped him before he could finish, since Cas had promised more spankings if he did.

"Good boy," Cas murmured, stroking his hair.  "There's still the matter of punishment for disobeying however."

Dean whimpered.

"Don't look at me like that," Cas said. "You know what you did wrong and you'll accept your punishment gratefully, understood?"

"Y...Yes sir."

Cas nodded and tugged on his leash, leading him over to a spanking bench.  "Kneel here and lean over the bench," he instructed.

Dean was out of his mind with pent-up lust, embarrassment, and frustration but he did what he was told, if only to save himself from more discipline.

"Arms down here," Cas instructed, motioning to the arm rests below him.

Dean lay his arms down and Cas quickly adjusted the restraints, locking his arms into place.  Cas walked around him and did the same thing with his legs, effectively rendering him immobile. His legs were spread slightly and he felt incredibly vulnerable and on display.  Cas removed a blindfold from his pocket and quickly tied it around Dean's eyes.  Dean suddenly had the realization that if it were anyone but Cas he'd be terrified right now: naked, blindfolded, and unable to move. He was still embarrassed and nervous but he was so turned on that didn't seem to matter as much.

"Now, do you know why you're being punished?" Cas asked tauntingly.

"I didn't obey, sir," Dean squeaked.

"That's right.  And what happens when you don't obey?"

"I get spanked.  Sir."

"That's right," Cas said.  He ruffled his fingers through Dean's hair, then ran his hand along his back as if he were petting a cat. Dean felt a distinct tickle along his ribs as Cas pulled back, and he squirmed trying to get away from it.  Cas continued dragging the feather tickler all over his body, watching him squirm.  Dean was incredibly ticklish, to the point where tickling made him highly uncomfortable. Cas dragged the tickler over his ass and between his cheeks, causing him to gasp.

"Have you been with a man before?" Cas demanded. "Don't lie to me."

"Y... yes sir," Dean stuttered.  "Once, sir."

"Good.  Then this won't be too much of a shock," Cas said, sliding a lube-slicked finger inside of him.   Dean cried out, feeling incredibly self-conscious.  Dean wasn't one to embarrass easily but he was being fingered open in public while restrained and blindfolded. It was a little much even for him. Still, there was a twisted part of him that was enjoying it so he wasn't about to safeword. Not yet.

Cas's finger prodded at his prostate at the same time he cracked a small leather paddle down on his right cheek, and Dean cried out again at the twisted sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. Cas pushed another finger inside of him as Dean squirmed.  A few people had circled around again, watching intently and Dean could hear them murmuring to each other.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to come or cry.  Maybe both.

"Shhh, such a good boy."  Cas stroked his hair and slid his hand down his back again in a comforting gesture and Dean stilled, taking a deep breath.  A third finger pressed against him and he yelped as Cas continued to whisper praise in his ear.   "You're so beautiful like this, baby.  You should see all the people watching you.  They all want to see you get fucked," he whispered, just before cracking the paddle down again. Dean moaned loudly this time. "Should I find someone to fuck you?"  
  
"N...no sir."  
  
"That's right.  Because if you need fucked,  _I_  will fuck you. Do you need to be fucked, baby?"   
  
All Dean could think about was how hard he was.  He had never felt so achy and hard in his life.  He could feel sticky strings and dribbles of precome dripping from the tip of his cock.  

"Y...yessir," Dean slurred as tears began sliding down his face. "Only by you, sir," He didn't quite understand why he was crying but the emotions were just too much and he needed some release.

Cas snapped the paddle down on his ass a final time then began loosening his restraints.  "Good boy.  But don't get too comfortable," he said quietly, leading him blindfolded to a quieter area on the floor. "Lie on your stomach," he commanded.  Dean gingerly lay on the floor, thankful for a moment to catch his breath.  "Spread your legs and bend your knees," Cas commanded.  Dean did, and he felt Cas wrap something around his ankles.  Cuffs.  More restraints, he thought.  But they weren't attached to anything, he noted as he kicked his feet freely.  Cas attached another cuff at each of his wrists. When Cas pulled his arms back and attached them to the ankle cuffs, he finally understood.  He was being restrained spread-eagle on his stomach and he was about to get fucked on the dirty floor of a BDSM club with people watching. His heart was pounding in his chest in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Comfortable?" Cas asked.

"N...not really, sir."

"Are you in pain?"

"No sir.  Just uncomfortable."

"In that case, I'm going to fuck you and you are going to come untouched on my dick or not at all, understood?"

"But... I can't," Dean complained, frustrated.  "Sir."

"Well, we'll just see then, won't we?" Cas said, as he applied some lube to Dean's hole and dragged a fingertip around the rim.  "So pretty.  All puffy and pink and twitching for me already, huh baby?"

Dean groaned and nodded.

Cas unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough to expose himself.  He hadn't worn underwear for a reason today.  He slicked himself up and pressed against Dean, just letting the tip of his head slide in. Dean gasped and squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to shove him in further, but Cas stopped him.  "Uh uh, baby.  You only take as much as I let you have."

Dean whined and moaned in discomfort for another minute before he finally calmed.

"Good boy," Cas soothed, smoothing his hands over Dean's ass until Dean was practically purring underneath him.  With a quick thrust, Cas finally pushed deep inside him and Dean cried out, tears spilling down his cheeks. He squirmed against the restraints, trying to get a better angle but Cas smacked his ass.  " _I_  will take care of you,"  he said firmly.  "Your job is to lie there and look pretty while I fuck you."   Dean could hear people chattering nearby, and he bit his tongue as a million emotions swirled over him at once: humiliation, anger, but also a lust, deep affection, and a strong desire to please Cas.  He felt a strange gratitude toward him for knowing exactly what he wanted and  _needed_  to feel right now.

So he lay there as still as possible as Cas pounded into him, listening to Cas's little words of praise and adulation whispered in his ear.  Cas slammed into his prostate with every other thrust until Dean was sobbing in frustration.  He needed to come but he never could without touching his dick.  Cas was close, he could tell by his the hitch in his breathing, and a minute later Dean felt his hot release inside of him as Cas moaned and twitched on top of him.

In a moment of weakness, out of his mind with need, he cried out, " _Please_ , Cas!"

"Oh shit," Cas muttered.  He quickly pulled away and awkwardly rolled him over onto his side and started pumping Dean's cock furiously.  It only took a few seconds and Dean screamed in relief as he began spurting violently into Cas's hand.  He finally relaxed, trembling and panting hard on the cold floor.

Cas quickly slipped back into his pants then slid the blindfold off of Dean's eyes.

Dean vaguely noticed a few people in his peripheral vision staring at him but he didn't even care. He was too busy staring disbelievingly at Cas.

"I think we're done playing for today," Cas said softly, unclipping the leash.  "Let's get you out of these," he said, working on the restraints.  Dean nodded frantically, suddenly anxious to get back into his clothes.  Once Dean had dressed, Cas rounded up all of his props and shoved them back into his trenchcoat pockets. He grabbed Dean and pulled him in close, stroking his hair gently.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home.  And quick.  We're uh...  Not supposed to do that here," Cas said sheepishly.  Dean nodded; he only protested a little when Cas easily picked him up and carried him in his arms.

Dean barely blinked and they were in his bedroom in the bunker, and Cas was lying him down onto the bed.  Cas took off both his coats and his tie, kicked off his shoes and lay down next to him.

"Dean," he said softly, stroking his hair.  "Do you need to talk about this?"

"No.  I'm fine," Dean said, rolling onto his side.

"You're not fine, you're still crying," Cas said gently, pressing his body up against Dean's back and curling up against him.  "Why didn't you safeword, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I didn't want to. I needed that.  Every bit of it, Cas. But it was overwhelming anyway," he said, wiping his eyes.  "We've been through so much shit lately, I've just felt numb.  I needed to hurt and to cry, to feel  _something_.  I can't explain it."

"Did I do anything wrong?  I tried to stick to your thoughts..." Cas started.

"No!  You were perfect, Cas.  Really."  Dean rolled over to finally face him.  "I can't believe you did that.  That  _we_  just did that."

Cas pulled him in tight, running his fingers through his hair again. "You needed it.  I was happy you agreed to let me."

"This does totally weird things to our friendship, you know," Dean sighed.

"Only if you let it.  I'm going to run you a warm bath, Dean. You're going to be sore tomorrow," Cas said, kissing his forehead tenderly as he stood.

Cas returned a few minutes later, urging him out of bed.  "C'mon," he said.  Dean weakly let Cas manhandle him up out of bed and down the hallway to the bathroom.   Dean stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the warm epsom salt bath and reluctantly sat down.   Dean wasn't a bath guy, but he had to admit this felt pretty good.  He had no idea where it came from, but Cas had even added a sachet of dried lavender which was floating delicately on the water. 

"Cas?" he asked softly.  "Will you get in with me?"

"Oh Dean, this is your time to relax and recover.  The rest of the night is all about you.  I even brought pie for later," Cas said with a smile.  "Besides, I don't think we should do anything even vaguely sexual tonight with your emotions running so high."

"I can't take anything else sexual tonight," Dean agreed.  "I just want you to hold me."

"Oh," Cas said, surprised.  "I um, I could do that."  Cas removed his clothing quickly and sat down in the tub behind him.  Dean slid into the spot between his legs and lay his head back on Cas's shoulder and Cas wrapped his arms around him. 

"Thanks, Cas."

"For what?"

"I can't believe I was going to let a stranger do that to me.  What the fuck is wrong with me?"   Dean sighed.

Cas shrugged.  "Desires can be very strong," he said.  "And when our desires aren't fulfilled, sometimes we obsess over finding a way to make them happen, regardless of the cost."

"That's for sure," Dean muttered.  "It was just... a lot more emotional than I thought it would be. So thank you."  Dean turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, snuggling into his chest.

"You're welcome."  Cas kissed the top of his head softly.  "If you ever get those urges again, please come to me.  I'll take care of you, Dean."

"Like you always do, Cas... Did you say you brought pie?"  
  
  
After taking a while to wind down, they both exited the tub and dried off, wrapping fluffy white towels around their waists.  "Hey Cas?" Dean asked nervously.  "Can you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Of course, Dean.  Anything you need."  Cas opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway, grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him back to the bedroom.   
  
"Cas?"  Sam exclaimed, nearly bumping into him.   
  
_Shit, shit, shit._  
  
"Hello, Sam.  You're home," Cas said calmly.   
  
"Yeah.  What's uh.. what's going on, Dean?" he asked, eyeing up their wet hair and towels.  He glanced at Dean and raised an eyebrow curiously before shooting him an extra confused look.    
  
"You don't want to know," Dean mumbled, following Cas to the bedroom and closing the door, leaving Sam dumbfounded.   
  
"Lie down.  Rest," Cas commanded. "Oh shit..."  
  
"What?"   
  
Cas reached up and fingered the collar still hooked around Dean's neck.   
  
Dean sighed.  "No wonder Sam was looking at me like I grew a second head.  Bad enough I just walked out the bathroom naked with you..."  He unhooked the collar and handed it to Cas.    
  
"Sorry, Dean," Cas smiled softly.  "Shall I toss it?" He motioned to the trash can near Dean's bed.   
  
"No... maybe we should hold onto it.  Just in case..."  Dean took the collar back and deposited it in his nightstand drawer, then lay down and pulled Cas's arm around him.    
  
"Okay Dean," Cas said, kissing his shoulder.  "Just in case."


End file.
